We're Just Kids
by THEAllenxLenalee
Summary: Allen Walker, the British exorcist with white hair, and a talent for internal monologues, has met his match. As he starts school at The Academy, he finds himself with a flamboyant, eye-patch wearing best friend, a pigtailed love interest, and a whole new life. Pairings: Allenalee (AllenxLenalee), LavixChomesuke, KandaxAlma, MirandaxMarie, BakxFou. A D. Gray-man AU


**Hello Everybody ^^ It's the author here. From now on, I'll be introducing myself as froggychan. So anyway, even though I should really be working on chapter four of my Allenalee story, I decided to work on this instead. **

** It's time for froggychan's version of the cheesiest, most cliche AU in history, a modern day academy. Anyway, I've had this idea for a while, and I wanted to start it. Please enjoy the prologue of We're Just Kids, my newest fic. It will be told from Allen's perspective. **

It was six in the morning, and I was awake. Most mornings, consciousness at this hour could only mean that I had been woken by Master, yelling for one thing or another, probably more alcohol. That particular morning however, there was no sound coming from the master bedroom above me. The only sound was the screeching alarm on the table next to my bed. Lifting my heavy arm, I managed to find the snooze button. This would allow me a few more minutes of staring into the ceiling, blissfully not having to move.

I was still too tired to remember why I had been snatched from sleep at such a god-forsaken hour, so I began my standard internal monologue, in the hopes of remembering. _My name is Allen Walker,_ It began._ I'm fifteen years old, more or less. I have white hair, silver eyes, and an angry crimson scar running the length of my left cheek, across my eyelid, and severing my eyebrow. It ends in the shape of a pentacle on my forehead. My left arm is also red, the color this time of blood. There is a green cross in the center of my hand made of four diamonds, and it reflects with a strange sheen. My scar and my hair are a story of their own, and one I'd rather not tell. My arm, on the other hand, I had been born with. I was currently wearing only underwear, but there wasn't much of a choice about that. Master would never waste his wine money on something like air conditioning, so a boy was forced to do what he had to in order to survive the long summer nights. Thankfully, it had been my last night in that god-forsaken house. That day, I would be leaving for good, to attend The Academy. _

_The Academy! _I shot up into a sitting position. _That's why I was awake so early, I had to finish packing and getting ready. _I quickly packed the rest of my meager belongings. It was sad really, everything I owned fit into one suitcase. All I had to pack was a few very simple sets of clothes, my toothbrush, my alarm clock, and a couple bags of candy I had been saving. Closing the suitcase, I turned to face the cracked mirror hanging on the wall of my room.

The uniform for The Academy was well, vague. I was required to wear a white button shirt, and a black tie. Nothing else had been specified. I was dressed simply enough. Master said I was stiff, but formal clothes seemed easier for me. I was quite used to wearing a shirt and tie. I had chosen to wear simple black pants, and a gray vest. As I buttoned it, I found myself watching my own reflection. Maybe I did look a little "stiff" for a modern teenager. My hair certainly didn't help. I sighed a little as I sat down on the side of my bed, taking my boots from the floor.

My boots were the only part of my outfit that was, well, not _normal. _They were the only pair of shoes I owned, and I wouldn't trade them for anything. They were matte black leather, and reached to just blow my knees. There was a very large zipper down the front of each one, and the tops were made to be cuffed over.

After finishing the lengthy process of zipping and cuffing both boots, I stood, and walked to the table next to my bed. My only other possession sat there, and when I approached, he flew up and landed on my head. The thing on my head was, of course, none other than the golem Timcampy. He was master's of course. However, the day before, I had been instructed to bring him with me to The Academy. He had said, and I quote, "It was a symbol of his unending generosity towards his unworthy and ungrateful pupil." Hah. That arsehole didn't have a single generous bone in his body.

Realizing I had packed my only clock, I turned and opened my suitcase. According to the alarm clock, I still had a good half hour before I had to leave. Smiling, I wandered into the kitchen, It was breakfast time.

As I searched the pathetic kitchen for food, I found myself picking up my internal monologue again. _Still Allen Walker, _It began this time. _I'm still fifteen, I'm still extremely British, and still at master's house, unfortunately. For those who don't know, Master is, how do I put it, A stupid, drunken, mankey, knob headed, arsehole. The biggest tosser the world has ever known. After several years of freeloading with him in the homes of his various associates and lovers, we were currently living in a large, run down house in the mountains of Asia. The house had been given to master by one of his wealthier love interests some years ago, but we never stayed long. Mainly because, it was a wreck. Two Japanese girls moved in with us recently. Their names are Chomesuke and Kawamura, but more about them later. _

Pausing my thought for a moment, I examined the food I had assembled. Three eggs, a piece of toast from the end of the loaf of bread, some bacon that was somehow not rotten yet, and a glass of vaguely cloudy tap water. Sighing, I resumed my monologue as I ate. _Perhaps I should note here, that I eat much more than the average person. I'm not heinously overweight, actually, Chomesuke tells me I'm too skinny. She says that very often. Anyway, I'm just a lot hungrier than the average person, and I was slowly starving in that house. _

Finishing my depressing meal, I walked back to my room, and fell backward onto my bed, and my mind started up again. _Back again. Before I go any further, I should explain, I'm not crazy. These little speeches in my head are NOT a sign of insanity. I'm probably the least nutty person in the house. I started them a few years back, when I first joined Master. Seeing as most of my waking hours were spent waiting on him hand and foot, as well as "training," I didn't own any means of entertainment. Books or electronics would only serve to delay packing when we had to run from Master's debt seekers. Heck, I'm fifteen and I still don't even have a bloody _cell phone._ All of my free time was, is, spent alone with my thoughts. The speeches help orient my mind around what's important, and drive away the boredom. _

Suddenly unable to stand this miserable house a moment longer, I stood from the bed. My heart started speeding up as I walked down the worn wooden floors. I was finally leaving that drunken bastard behind. I had almost walked past the door to the other bedroom, when I remembered there were _some _people in the house deserving a goodbye. After knocking loudly, I stepped back from the door and waited. After a moment the door swung open ever so slightly, and I was staring into a mess of brown curls, and very obviously tired brown eyes.

"Goodbye Allen," came her voice, obviously irritated, "Now let me **sleep**."

"Goodbye Chomesuke, and tell Kawamura I said goodbye to her too." At that, the door slammed in my face. Pausing at the staircase next to the door, I yelled up toward my master's bedroom. "Oi! I'm leaving." Then I marched out the doorway, turned, and slammed it for effect. "stupid master," I muttered as I started down the path, "I hope he goes to hell."

** Froggychan here ^^ did you like my intro? It was probably way too long and dragged out, but oh well. Even if it did take the entire time just to get Allen dressed and out the door, it was fun to write. I really love writing Allen's sarcastic little internal monologues, and I love looking up new British insults to use. Allen really hates Cross, doesn't he?**

** For those who don't remember, Chomesuke and Kawamura were akuma altered by General cross in the original manga. You'll soon see what their role is in this universe. The plot kicks in next chapter, which is why this one is the prologue. **

** Please review, as I'd really like to know your opinions on this. As always, Thanks for reading!**


End file.
